westrologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Neptune opposition Mercury
Similar to the square aspect, there are indications of an inability to distinguish clearly between the real and the unreal, and of a blockage fo the creative and imaginative faculty. The key to resolving these issues appears to lie in your relationships with others, and especially in those projections from your own psyche that you are overlaying onto the world and thus distorting your own perception and insight. It is often your own sensitivity and impressionability to environmental influences that causes inner insecurity and fears of over-stretching yourself. There may be an unconscious telepathicability which transmits to you others' thoughts and motivations, and this can lead to confusion in your relationships, such as at times when they may be saying one thing and you are 'receiving' an entirely contradictory set of impressions on a more subtle level, which you register as a feeling of unease, disquiet and a lack of trust in them. In that context, you find it hard to believe the evidence of your own senses, and this has a direct impact on how you communicate to others. When reality becomes confused and distorted, some respond by imagining conspiracies and enter a paranoid state, and this is a reaction to such intangible senses being operated and distorted by an unintegrated Neptunian imagination. You are often socially 'touchy', strongly reacting against real or imagined social slights, and this acts as a weak spot in your personality, especially as you lack a strengthening inner confidence. Competition is not your style, although that does not make you immune to the influences of other competitive spirits in your environment, such as those at work who can easily ride roughshod over you in their scramble to reach the top. Sometimes you act as a victim, drawing out such tendencies from others, and then begin to bemoan your fate as they succeed and leave you only with disappointments. Linking your rising star to working closely in employment dog fights may not be advisable. Your own gifts may flower more effectively once you have withdrawn from the employment rat race. Perhaps exploiting latent creative talents may be the key, or entering some form of employment where co-operation is the underlying dynamic may offer you more satisfaction; but as human nature intrudes even there, the only answer may be a detached and sensible self-employment. Cleansing yourself of deceptive influences is essential, not just those outer influences affecting you, but also that pattern of creating them in your own perception and evaluation. Unrealistic daydreams which are unachievable or never manifested are symptomatic of deception. For example, you create imaginatively high aspirations which because of their 'perfect nature' soar beyond everyone's grasp, yet glitter in their pristine purity. Ultimately there is no real value in self-deception. It is a waste of valuable time and never leads to satisfaction. Perhaps it helps to avoid facing an empty, aching inner void, but that can more profitably be filled by something real, achievable and personally meaningful. Effort is needed. Anyone can dream, millions do, but trying to achieve those dreams at least offers a direction to focus along. False naivety needs to be dropped, as do the fictitious aspects of your life and your approach to self-evaluation. A more straightforward type of communication, inner and outer, will reap benefits and break the stranglehold of illusory deceptions, leading to a greater understanding of your own and others' natures, so that in your own life you move from illusion to reality and increase the quantity of light in the world. Personal 'redemption' is always positive within a larger social context.